warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Bramblestar ~ For Approval Here's Bramblestar, the leader of SleetClan. He's a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. This is the first char I'll have up, considering I think he's my best. Comments? Concerns? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) It looks amazing! You might want to add tabby stripes at the legs and tail, though. Your nose pink is too bright as well. Some of the images on here are so annoying- the white sticks out. You could do that, but it would take forever! NightfernMerry Christmas 19:23, December 8, 2010 (UTC) You know, I think I know the reason why there are white marks. I had the same issue to on WWIki, all you have to do is right click the charart blank on P:I's page, go to "Open link", then the full sized image of the charart should pop up, then right click the new image, then go to "Save As" and save it, and if you do that for all of the charart blanks, I think that it will come out fine when you upload it okay? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:34, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, the tabby stripes are supposed to be like that. As for the pink, I'll take care of that in a bit. Riverpelt, when I get the image, I did exactly what you said. I've always done it like that, actually. I do that with all of them. It's always been like that. It might just be the images themselves. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:31, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay then, sorry Cloudskye, maybe your computer has a glitch? Cause my charart seem to come out fine. But, if its impossible to fix, then it looks good to me. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hold it for 2 days; Holly won't be back till Monday and she still hasn't fixed the neon nose pink. NightfernMerry Christmas 02:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded... I've limited resources at the moment, and I'm sorry about the nose pink. It's really hard for me to fix that. I tried the best I could. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:46, December 13, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Anyone? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:54, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to sound picky, but it's still too bright. Sorry :( NightfernMerry Christmas 22:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Lionstar ~ For Approval Here's Lionstar- the leader of ThunderClan (in Evolution). What do you think? FP13 December Cheers 14:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way that you could learn to add shading? Otherwise, this has my approval. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine with me. Shading is just optional. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Before anything's decided, we have to wait for Riverpelt. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks fine to me! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Trailstar ~ For Approval Here's Trailstar (also in Evolution)! FP13 December Cheers 14:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) How about some eye color? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Add color under the chin and blur and smudge the stipe. When you download the pic, click it first and then download it so there's no white along the edges. NightfernMerry Christmas 20:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I FORGOT THE EYES lol. And I tried- I'm not sure why Lionstar came out better than Trailstar. FP13 December Cheers 00:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded- I think Well, I colored the chin, the nose, and the eyes... (they're amber, I found a pic of amber and copied off the color LOL) I tried my best with the stripe and the whiteness, but there's only so much I could do. *shrug* I hope you like it. FP13 December Cheers 17:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Much better. Let's just see what Riverpelt has to say. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Meadowkit~ For Approval My first tortie! She looks like a wreck, so comment fiercely! I shall improve her! NightfernMerry Christmas 01:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to agree that she does look a bit like a wreck? Actually, all joking aside, Nightfern, this is excellent for your first tortie! Hmm...why not try and blur and smudge the fur so it look realistic? I'm not saying you have to, after all, it is optional with this. Just an idea! XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Gah, hold on. I'm smudging it more! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, may I recommend using less black and more orange? It might make the charart look less crowded. Also, in white tortoiseshell cats, there is no brown, its just orange, black, and white. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~ I restarted the whole cat.' '''How does she look now? 12:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC)NightfernMerry Christmas Make the orange lighter like a pure orange, and not an orangey-brown. But I'm impressed by the way you made you tortie, its amazing! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) '~Re-uploaded~ I made it more orange. How about now? NightfernMerry Christmas 03:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, is the orange on Meadowkit's fur supposed to be bright, or dull? [[User:Riverpelt|'''Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 17:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Bright, I think. I really don't care what orange it is, but bright sounds good. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oasiskit ~ For Approval So, here's my first dark tortoiseshell. It's Oasiskit of SnowClan! This took me like 2 hours to do. And if some of the line art looks crappy, pardon me. I'm still learning how to do torties. Comments? Concerns? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) huff* Well, excuse me, missy. Your tortie is amazing! But a dark tortie doesn't have white. Awesome! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern is right, Cloudskye, dark tortoiseshells have a mixture of shades of browns and black, not white. But other than that a fantastic tortie! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Riverpelt and Flowerpaw ~ For Approval I'm using one of the new blanks! This is Riverpelt (Riverstar as a warrior) and her former apprentice, Flowerpaw (now Flowerpetal!) Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 01:11, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Great! And you can erase the words at the bottom; we've already crediting Wildpath for her work. NightfernMerry Christmas 12:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ivykit~ For Approval I've been practicing tabbies for a while now, using WW techniques and stuff like that. The computer and a friend of mine helped with the charart; I copied the shapes but changed them around. You can copy the pattern; I really don't care. Hope you like her! NightfernMerry Christmas 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That is amazing! Beautiful! I definetly think this should be approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Creekkit~ For Approval I really liked Ivykit's pattern, so I made a tabby blank and use it for my tabbies. This is Creekkit of RiverClan. Enjoy! NightfernMerry Christmas 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Featherflight ~ For Approval Here's Featherflight, one of Riverstar's apprentices, that's now a warrior! Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 18:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Really good; you might want to blur the shading, though. And you can cover the words at the bottom, too. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Moss-star ~ For Approval Here's Moss-star, the leader of RiverClan in Evolution. :) FP13 December Cheers 21:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) It looks good. Why is there a hyphen between moss and star? Just wondering. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) There's a hyphen because otherwise it'll look like Mossstar. The three "S"s in a row really bother me. The hyphen helps. I would actually do the same thing for names like Rock-kit, Leap-paw, and Crow-wind. Because Rockkit, Leappaw, and Crowwind look weird. lol. FP13 December Cheers 23:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. I understand :) NightfernMerry Christmas 01:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine